


Banri v. You!Kai - FIGHT!

by andmydog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: Banri and Youkai!Hakkai fighting over Gojyo with Banri shoving it in Hakkai's face that he's been with Gojyo more times than Hakkai.<br/>Youkai!Hakkai decides to prove Gojyo is his by dominating Gojyo in front of Banri (perhaps post-beating this shit out of Banri), but Gojyo is not exactly willing.<br/>Whether Gojyo ends up being willing or not is up to whomever decides to try this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banri v. You!Kai - FIGHT!

Gojyo sighed, learning back into Blonde's lap and spreading his legs wider so Brunette could mouth his balls. He turned his head to nibble the soft skin just below Blonde's navel and she giggled, her breasts bouncing hypnotically. Brunette was doing that thing with her tongue that always made his eyes cross, and any second no Blonde would stretch across him to kiss her and he'd be buried in boobs.

The twin dream was probably the best dream in the history of forever. Blonde was getting noisy now, moaning and gasping as she fingered herself, but Gojyo still thought he heard what sounded like Banri and Hakkai talking. Huh. Hey, that was cool – the twin dream had always been just him and the girls, but even when it got crazy neither of the girls had Banri's huge dick (although there was that one time Brunette had had him bent over on his knees and he wasn't sure what was happening or when her hands had got that big, but he'd been too busy eating out Blonde to pay much attention, and then there'd been pink snow and little dancing puffball things and he'd been much better about sniff-testing stuff in the fridge before eating it after the rest of _that_ dream) so sure, the more the merrier!

"I detest youkai."

Okay, _Banri_ could stay, and Hakkai could take his gorgeous green eyes and fuck right off. No fucking _way_ he wanted any of that serious shit in his favorite dream. Banri said something, telling him off from the sound of it, and yeah, Banri was already wrapping himself around Blonde, and Hakkai could come share Brunette, kiss her big soft lips while Gojyo ate his ass, and _then_ they'd see who hated youkai, _then_ he'd see that...

"This is part of my punishment."

Punishment? Fuck, Hakkai, this is _fucking!_ This isn't punishment, it's the best kind of reward, two hot girls and two hot guys, and ...and _shit_, the walls were bleeding and Blonde's little gasps didn't sound so happy anymore. God_dammit_, time to wake up. Wake up, Gojyo, wake up wake up open your eyes and...

...and Banri's about to sock Hakkai in the face. Shit, wake _up_. "Hey. Hey, what're you guys doing?!"

In the moment of silence as they both stared at him, Gojyo could've sworn he heard one, then two tiny clinks, like bottlecaps hitting the floor. Then Hakkai moved so fast he blurred, and Banri moved so fast _he_ blurred, and Banri hit the wall, and there was a final, tiny clink as a fucking _truck_ hit Gojyo. Oh, good. Still dreaming, then.

 

From his spot in the corner of the room, all Banri could do was watch.

They looked like one creature, spread out across the table, one youkai with two heads and a million tiny strings of green leaves, tying them together, to the table, to the floor… and to Banri himself, with a single long vine around his throat that tightened in warning whenever he shifted.

One creature, trying to pull itself into two. Gojyo's head was down, and Banri was grateful for the small favor, if the sounds the halfbreed was making were anything to go by. One of Gojyo's hands hung limply off the edge of the table, his fingers weakly flexing as though trying to climb away, and the other was twisted up tight behind his back, crushed beneath Hakkai's chest as the youkai fucked him slow and steady.

Distantly, Banri hoped that Gojyo'd still been slick from earlier, 'cause from the way Hakkai was going at him, he kinda doubted that he'd taken the time to lube up. As though he could read Banri's mind, Hakkai snarled one hand in Gojyo's hair and yanked his head back far enough that Banri's eyes watered in sympathy. Gojyo's eyes were rolled up white and his mouth was moving like he was trying to talk, but he only managed to whimper every time Hakkai's hips drove forward, audibly slapping against his ass. Hakkai, on the other hand, looked like he'd been carved out of one fucking pissed-off stone. He met Banri's gaze and held it, slamming fast and deep into Gojyo until the kappa cried out, fighting the vines. Hakkai's face spilt into a grin, and he craned his neck enough to take Gojyo's throat between his teeth, eyes never leaving Banri's face. He bit down just hard enough that Gojyo stilled to trembling, his heart pounding so loud Banri could _hear_ it, could practically _see_ his chest jumping. Banri nodded once, sharply, like he'd been struck on the back of the head, and Hakkai growled low in his chest, licking away the blood that was now trickling down Gojyo's throat.

_Yours. Right. Got it. Just let me go, and you'll never see me again, promise._

Gojyo's eyes were squeezed tight, his lip bleeding from where he'd bitten it. The vines hissed as they moved, sliding up into Gojyo's hair. One traced down over his scars and slid into the corner of his mouth, drawing his lip to the side like a bit, while another ghosted around his neck, turning Gojyo's cries into strained gasps, desperate accents in time with Hakkai's thrusts. His free hand clenched and unclenched, the vines digging in deep, and Banri thought he saw blood welling up between the leaves.

_Fuck, man, just kill him or let him go!_

With a final thrust, Hakkai stilled, pressed to Gojyo's back, and Banri swore that the bastard was laughing. Gojyo's whimpers were nearly silent, but he was still struggling... although not, Banri saw, struggling to escape. The kappa had his hips arched back so far his spine was bowed, and he had vines… no way.

He had a single vine wrapped around his balls, a god damn youkai cockring, keeping him from coming. Gojyo was getting _off_ on this, _that's_ what Hakkai wanted him to see! Gojyo was writhing, moaning, begging for _more_, not for him to stop. He wanted this, wanted Hakkai, wanted...

Damn. He'd known Gojyo was kinky, but _this!_ This was too fucking much.

The vine around his neck loosened, then slid down his chest to the floor, and Banri was out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. This town had gone bad for him, he swore, running toward the welcoming lights of civilization. Time to move on.

After just one more job.


End file.
